Talk:United States/@comment-167.137.1.16-20120705180304/@comment-174.6.177.26-20120910025112
Well, all you have to do to take out the Wolverine is either send infantry or AT guns, or overpower it with tanks or even higher-quality tank destroyers like the Italian Semovente, which, I believe, is still $20, and it takes a lot of Wolverines to take the Semovente down. If you want to learn it the hard way, play the Italian campaign. Another sad fact is that you can even use AA guns to destroy it. The M16 may be better than the M19 at taking down infantry, but that is a small reward for being defenseless against tanks. The M19 could go down fighting, but the M16 just has to stand there and get utterly destroyed. Besides, on its own, the M16 is defenseless against a well-coordinated fighter-bomber strike, no matter what the fighter-bomber type, be it Ju-87 or Typhoon. It's only when you have them in groups of at least 5 you can have some chance of success. Of course, if you're in 1942, there really is not a lot of choice, because there is no M19. When playing Germany against the US, the Panzer IV can beat the **** (choose whatever swear word you want) out of the Sherman any day. The Pak 40, though $5 more than the 76mm, is still an effective weapon. The Sturmgrenadiers have THE BEST AT gun in the game, something the Fallschirmjagers also have. Airbornes and Rangers have to make do with 80 damage weapons, equalling the Sturmgrenadiers, but the Fallschirmjagers can have elite 100 damage weapons. Airbornes don't even have Heavy Bazookas anyway! Don't get me started on how awesome the Tiger is. It could punch through as many Wolverines as it wants because of its 100m extra range and if you have a stable economy, you could make 10 of them and make a full-scale assault without too much hassle. The Wolverine is utterly defenseless against Flak 88s or Pak 40s, because against "infantry", the Wolverine is still worth nada. Besides, both the Wolverine and M16 have level 1 armour. Once the Camouflage Net is gone, you can always replace it. As long as you have two RUSEs to begin with, you can deploy Radio Silence as well as the Camouflage Net and not lose all your RUSEs in the long run. American Priests are matched by StuGs, if not by range, then by accuracy. Both Haubitzes, each available in 1942, can also deliver long-range fire. In fact, the 150mm exceeds the Priest in range. Spamming 150mms while a teammate provides defense can spell instant death for any base except very resistant bunkers and headquarters, even if your artillery only gets a few seconds' worth of firing. Granted, the Panzer IV is $5 more than the Sherman, but that's a small price to pay for a superior cannon. AND if there are Shermans breaking through your lines, consider spamming Sturmgrenadiers and putting them in nearby forests. When the time is right and Shermans start bearing down on your bases, unleash the hounds from all directions and have a (smashing) good time. If you don't have the time to research Sturmgrenadiers, Grenadiers will do just fine if there are masses of those. However, whatever you do, DON'T treat the Sdfkz 222 as a good tank. That...thing...is usefull for combatting infantry only, and yes, it does have recon capacity, but you can just use the Kubelwagen for $10 less. (Okay, I am really straying off topic, aren't I?) In fact, I am thinking the opposite of you even when it comes to 1939! Germany's armor is stuck with the Panzer III, and yes, even if the USA isn't much better off with its Lee, it's still a medium tank and the Panzer III's still a light tank, if it is slightly superior to the Stuart. If you are in 1945, well, there's not much I have to say. There is no contest when it comes to a showdown between the Maus and the T95, nor is there any arguments when it comes down to a Panther vs. a Sherman, or even a King Tiger vs. Pershing! After all, they are all in the same category, right? In fact, America does have a slight edge in light tanks with the Chaffee, but that's kind of it. I have to go now, and besides, this was rather...long.